


Day 6 (Giants and Elves)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Basketball, Creampuff Week, Day 6, F/M, Giants and Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura learns a history lesson at a basketball game with Kirsch and Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 (Giants and Elves)

"So the team is the Elves, but our mascot's a giant?" Laura asked with a confused expression.

That's how Laura had spent the most of her afternoon, confused, asking as many questions as she could, but not getting many answers to them. She cringed when she heard the loud cheering from behind her as Danny and Kirsch, who sat on either side of her, stood up cheering along with the rest of the crowd. 

The redhead and Zeta had somehow convinced her to come attend the first home game of the season with them. Laura, never a fan of sports, found herself fascinated by the very nuances of basketball. At first, Danny would answer many of her questions, refraining from eye rolls when Laura asked things like, "Why don't they just stay by the basket all the time or is that illegal?"

As the buzzer sounded for halftime, The Silas Elves up 33-27, Danny stretched her arms while Kirsch hit the concession stand. 

"I know, it's kind of weird," Danny said with a laugh. "But yeah, we've always been the Elves."

"But why?" Laura asked, urgent for answer. "Can't the team just change their name to the Giants? Or is that illegal too? And why are the two different?"

"Well Laura," Danny started. "The Silas basketball team came about in 1904, and since most of the players were really short compared to our rivals, someone coined them the elves and the name stuck around. However, one of the members of the team also knew someone who could make the mascot costume and asked for them to make a giant since they were embarrassed by the elves."

Laura leaned forward in disappointment and asked, "That's it? No big magical, weird thing for the name? Just a history lesson?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Danny nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "I don't know why the name change didn't occur, it was supposed to happen recently actually."

"Oh I can tell you why," Kirsch said, coming with three hot dogs, two pop corns and one drink. "I asked them not to."

"You did?" Laura asked confusedly. "Why? I thought you were all for the uniformity and such in sports."

Kirsch took a huge bite of his hot dog and nodded in agreement to his words. When he swallowed, he said, "I am. But I kinda like how we have giants cheering for elves. You know, traditionally the Zetas and Summer Society girls compete a lot when really we should be working together towards unity."

Laura held in a laugh at Danny's gobsmacked expression at Kirsch's words. "Where is this coming from Kirsch?" Laura asked, hoping Danny's jaw would hang out just a little longer. 

Kirsch gave a sheepish shrug and replied, "Well, when Danny and I started hanging out more and soon going out, I noticed that the guys and girls were more tolerable around each other. I mean, the girls' attendance at our games and vice versa has shot up through the roof. In a way, the guys are like the elves with the girls representing the giants."

"So you decided to not change the name as a friendly notion and romantic gesture?" Laura confirmed, the dots connecting quickly in her head. At Kirsch's shy nod, she squealed with happiness and said "That's so adorable! Isn't it Danny?"

Danny, who was knocked out of her stupor, looked towards a nervous Kirsch and nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek just as the game restarted. "It is adorable," She said, agreeing with Laura and giving Kirsch a small smile as they went back to cheering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Published Jan 16th, 11 pm


End file.
